Tears of a Dragon
| rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=53 | words=580, 675 | pub_date=February 13th, 2001 | update=February 15th, 2014 | current_status= }} Tears of a Dragon, of which The Mandarin is considered to be "Book One", is written by L.S. McGill and began online publication on February 13th, 2001.LSMcGill at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 02-10-2014 It currently stands incomplete at 53 chapters, the most recent of which was published on February 15th, 2014. Description Plot Book 1: The Mandarin Chapter 1: Rendezvous with Ranma Zhu Shu is a Mandarin Chinese girl from a small village in the vicinity of Jusenkyo. The heir to an ancient school, she seeks a husband more suitable to her than the local letch/bully picked out for her by her Aunt. After convincing her Grandfather to allow her to quest for a better husband, she wanders through China for over a year. The story begins as Zhu Shu is contemplating returning to her village in shame, a failure. Having come to Jusenkyo on the advice of a "white haired storyteller with golden skin" she is present when Ranma Saotome and Genma Saotome make their fateful visit, and end up dunking her and a few others into the cursed pools. When she confronts Genma, demanding to know what he proposes to do to make amends, he desperately offers her Ranma's hand in marriage, but Zhu Shu decides instead to accompany the pair to see how things develop between her and Ranma prior to accepting. They become fast freinds, but something about him convinces Zhu Shu they will only be friends. Following the fight with Shan Pu in the Joketsuzoku village, Zhu Shu gets left behind, but before she has to fight off the entire Amazon tribe, the Loremaster recognizes her clan, seemingly surprised to discover it still exists. Zhu Shu becomes a guest of the Amazons, and reveals Ranma's curse, prompting Ke Lun to send her and Shan Pu after the fled Saotomes. Shan Pu likes Zhu Shu, and in thanks for revealing the truth about Ranma's curse, offers to take her as a Sister-wife, rather than be a competitor for Ranma's affections. While Zhu Shu demurrs, she does accept her offer to become a Blood-Sister. Chapter 2: Unexpected Meetings After chasing Ranma for two months across China, everyone arrives in Tokyo, Ranma going to the Tendos to meet Akane Tendo, while Shan Pu and Zhu Shu unwisely split up to search for Ranma in the vast city. After various misadventures, Shan Pu meets a goddess, , who in a fit of drunken depression following her owm misadventures with the "Terrible Master" has managed to loose her goddess I.D. card. Desperate to prove to Shan Pu she really is a goddess, she insists Shan Pu make a wish. Much to both of their surprises, Shan Pu's wish that "things work out happily for everyone involved" in her quest to marry Ranma is not only transmitted, but accepted by Yggdrasil. Meanwhile, at the same time the wish transmittal is accepted, Zhu Shu is standind on the roof of Hikawa Shrine in Juuban ward, and finds her own hypernatural senses almost overwhelmed by the surge. Before she can recover, she is confronted by five strange girls who call themselves the "Sailor Senshi". Misunderstanding the change caused by her curse as a youma possession, the Senshi attempt to "exorcise" the youma, and nearly kill Zhu Shu. Overcome by shame for not seeing that Zhu Shu is just a normal girl with a curse, volunteers to take care of her. Chapter 3: Revelations Ranma, for his part, goes through the first few days in Nerima almost perfectly by canon. Shan Pu is brought back to Keiichi's place by and , where she takes up temporary residence while Urd, who wakes up from a hangover to find Kami-Sama has given her the wish as a test. She must make the wish come true, even though the Ultimate Force is restricted from helping her. She looks over the case in despair before the inkling of a plan comes to her, and as she runs off to get things started, she forgets the case file on the shrine steps, where reads it, and laughs at the possible outcome should Urd fail - Demon 3rd Class, Limited. Once Zhu Shu wakes up, she finds Rei sweeping in the main temple, and due to her abilities to see auras, recognizes her as one of the Senshi. After defusing a potential duel, Rei realizes that Zhu Shu's aura sight is extremely dangerous to the Senshi, and that she would rather have Zhu Shu as a friend than an enemy. Calling all the Senshi together, she explains the situation, and Zhu Shu tells them about her quests. They become fast freinds, and Zhu Shu talks the five girls into becoming her students in martial arts as a means to help them in their "fight vs evil." In an effort to throw a wrench into the works, Mara tells Zhu Shu where to find Ranma, and to "Say hi to his fiancee". Following Mara's directions, Zhu Shu ends up at Furinkan High School the morning the boy admit defeat and accept Ranma's engagment to Akane. While surprised by this turn of events, Zhu Shu determines to study the situation before acting, and comes to the conclusion after wacthing them for a couple of days that despite the problems between Ranma and Akane, there is sufficient evidence that they actually care about one another that she cannot in good conscience interfere to break them up so that Ranma is free to marry Shan Pu. Instead, she opts for a different course of action, prepping the pair to have Shan Pu as a "Sister-Wife." She starts at first by talking to Akane, who is so caught up in her own thoughts she at first doesn't realize she's taliking to someone other than herself, then after she introduces herself, she is reunited with Ranma, stops the argument Ranma and Akane start cold by tripping Ranma so that he ends up kissing Akane... Twice. Then she takes Ranma to the kitchen with Kasumi Tendo to chastize him for expecting Akane to act the same way Zhu Shu does, and for using Zhu Shu as his "measuring stick" for "how a girl should act". When Ranma protests, Zhu Shu reveals why she is a bad role model by kissing Kasumi and threatening to steal Akane from him if he doesn't straighten up. Chapter 4: Catalyst This shakes Ranma up quite a bit, to find his "epitome of femininity" is a lesbian. Kasumi for her part seems entirely undisturbed by the kiss, especially after the apology note Zhu Shu leaves claiming she was only trying to force Ranma to actually think for once. It apparently works, because a strangely introspective conversation about Zhu Shu takes place between Ranma and Akane, as he tells her how he met the Chinese girl. Zhu Shu helps him by showing Akane an illusion detailing the events he talks about, and after dinner, Akane seeks her out to talk. Zhu Shu admits to Akane that she is indeed a lesbian, which is one reason her quest for a husband has been a failure. She had thought Ranma might be a solution, but he was entirely too masculine even as a female. She tells Akane that her threat to "steal her" was a bluff to make Ranma worry, and try to get him to treat Akane better. But she's also observing Akane closely, observing her reactions, especially the unconscious ones. After their talk, Zhu Shu takes the tray back to Kasumi, and faints from exhaustion since she had used all her chi showing Akane the illusion. Kasumi puts her to bed, where Mara spies on her, wondering why Zhu Shu is helping instead of trying to break Akane and Ranma up. After a near disaster at breakfest when Kasumi mischeviously calls Zhu Shu Ranma's girlfriend from China, Akane gets Ranma out of hot water by explaining to Soun that they are just friends, and grumbles at Ranma for not thanking her. This leads to a conversation in which Ranma's worries about Zhu Shu competing for Akane's hand actually prompts Akane to realize maybe he's not as bad as she's been trying to make him out to be. Meanwhile, Kasumi and Zhu Shu make friends, and the two of them go out shopping and to get Zhu Shu's things from Hikawa Shrine and inform the Senshi that they will be training at Tendo Dojo. Kasumi notes that Rei seems to be looking at Zhu Shu with a bit more than just friendship, and Zhu Shu tells her that she thinks Rei is just feeling guilty and that she doesn't want to confuse the young Miko anymore than she already is. They go to visit Chinatown to replenish Zhu Shu's herb kit, and are attacked by mysterious assailants, who Zhu Shu has met before. She is forced to kill them after one tries to shoot Kasumi, and as a reward, Kasumi steals the kiss that Zhu Shu took back, on the subway in full view of the other passengers. This of course lead to pictures, prompting a taken aback Nabiki Tendo to issue an all out search to recover all of them, lest they be used against her. But no sooner does she manage to get all the pictures, than Ranma asks her where Akane might have fun on a date. Faced with such a second shock to her reality, she faints. Akane and Ranma take him to the clinic, where a reawakend Nabiki warns them in terror that if Ono Tofu sees the picture of Zhu Shu and Kasumi kissing that got dropped on the floor, then Zhu Shu, currently being treated for muscle sprains after her morning adventures, could be in jeopardy. Chapter 5: Beginnings End The complete failures to recover the picture by Akane and Ranma results in chaos, with Nabiki finally rescuing it in the nick of time, due mainly to Kasumi entering to check on Zhu Shu. Outside, when she shows Ranma and Akane what the picture was, Kasumi takes it away from her, and wanders away smiling. But everything is not as lighthearted as it seems, as Ranma discovers when Kasumi send him to visit Zhu Shu in the garden after dinner and he realizes she's in tears after the fight that morning. Even though she's trained to kill in service to her Emperor, Zhu Shu is not happy she had to. Ranma comforts her, and she tells him about her previous encounters with the mystery assailants in China. She knows they are from a Tong, and want her swords, but nothing else. Afterwards he gets into a fight with Akane while trying to do as Zhu Shu asked, and just listen to her. This ends with him revealing why Zhu Shu was upset, and him accusing Akane of always looking to fight before he storms off. Taken aback as to why Zhu Shu was upset, Akane just stares after him in shock. The next moring, Zhu Shu attends Furinkan for her first day as a "exchange student" and instantly becomes the talk of the school after her encounter with Tatewaki Kuno leaves him unconscious in a crater. An accident at lunch reveals her curse to the school, followed by a small incident with a water cooler that leaves Zhu Shu the object of attention for the Furinkan Cheerleading squad. Lead by Ai, the Combat Cheerleaders challenge Zhu Shu to a duel, which Ranma is against, "even if they are girls". Annoyed by his comments, Zhu Shu accepts, and fights Ai to a draw, though she loses her clothes in the process. As she is being escorted home by Ranma and Akane, she is forced to intervene in yet another argument, and makes the pair promise to try being friends first, before they think about romance. Chapter 6: Reflections and Cherry Blossoms This prompts Ranma to talk to Zhu Shu about why she got so upset with him, and she forces him to think about his prejudices against girls, and the fact that he refuses to see females as equals. They also discuss "How do you know if you like someone?", and Zhu Shu tells Ranma about her first love, Ying-Ying, the girl she grew up with and fell in love with before her Aunt discovered her and sent Ying-Ying away. Then she askes Ranma why he was staring at Akane so intently he got hit with a softball, and tells him that it was the look on Akane's face when he told her she was cute when she smiled that had made her decide to help him with her. She gets him to tell her about meeting Akane from his side, knowing Akane is listening from overhead through her window. After he goes, she reveals she knew Akane was watching and asks her how she feels knowing Ranma's side of the story now. Akane doesn't answer, saying she wants to think about it. A week passes, with various events such as a trip to the mall, the Senshi stopping after class at a restaraunt in Juuban Ginza called "Uc-chan's" and meeting Ukyo Kuonji. Meanwhile Ke Lun returns from visiting Zhu Shu's Grandfather, former Weapon's Master for Clan Dragon, and old friend of Ke Lun's from 300 years previous, before Clan Dragon was thought destroyed. It is revealed that Zhu Shu's cursed form is that of another previous aquantance, the Musk Princess, Clove. Unsure what it might mean, the Amazons are interrupted by a messenger arriving for Ke Lun asking her to come to Tokyo from Urd. Chapter 7: Twists, Turns, and Other Convolutions Then, Ryouga Hibiki arrives. Along with his cousin Tao-Ching. After Tao-Ching drops Ryouga off at Furinkan, he meets with Nabiki, who he sought out after his private investigators tracked her down following her managing to outdo him in a stock deal. Finding her as appealing physically as he does mentally, he offers her a deal. He'll set her up with a club, and pay the expenses to set it up and run it if she manages it. The catch is that it's a wager, She's got to make it earn 12 million within 12 months in order for Tao-Ching to win. And if he does, she gets a 40% cut. After the meeting, Tao-Ching runs into Zhu Shu, and it is revealed that they had met before, at Jusenkyo. It takes Zhu Shu a few minute to realize Tao-Ching is the sabertooth she had a close encounter with after falling into the pool, and that Ryouga is the other person she watched get knocked into a pool by the Saotomes, though she gets distracted before she can tell Ranma. Several days later, Zhu Shu gets knocked out of a tree when Ranma and Ryouga fight at school, and barely manages to knock Ranma into Akane to keep the belt from killing her. As Ranma is taking Zhu Shu to the clinic, followed by Akane, Urd confronts Mara, demanding to know why she had interfered, giving Zhu Shu a mild concussion and nearly getting Akane killed. Mara reveals she is seeking revenge for Urd's treatment of her when she was the Terrible Master, and that she plans to not only make Urd's mission fail, but that afterwards she intends to become Urd's master once she has become a demoness. At the clinic, Akane realizes that Ranma had gotten injured by the belt after Zhu Shu had pushed him into her, and feels guilty for how she had acted. As she cares for his cuts, she keeps thinking about how he had kept saving her during the fight, even after she had sprained her ankle. After Tofu has taken care of everyone, she stops Ranma at the edge of the canal and puts her arm around his waist, while, with a little help from Zhu Shu, he puts one around her shoulder, and they share their first truly romantic moment. And some hairstyle changes. At Akane's request, Ranma's braid is grown to waist length, while Akane, in response to Ranma's liking for short hair, gets bobbed, but she allows Zhu Shu to weave her a braid that is composed of both her own and Ranma's hair that reaches her ankles. She also adds two braids to Zhu Shu's hair, also composed of her and Ranma's hair, as a gesture of friendship. Then, when Ryouga attacks in the middle of the night, Zhu Shu reveals his curse and asks Akane and Kasumi to help her look for a small black pig. Kasumi discovers the wet piglet, and takes him to the kitchen where She and Zhu Shu meet Ranma, and after a little hot water, make him apologize to Ryouga for pushing him into a pool. The situation defused for the moment, Akane wonders how many other "little problems from China" are going to follow Ranma, making both Zhu Shu and Ranma jump. As Zhu Shu goes to bed, she reminds Ranma that "Amazons... Shan Pu... never give up." Chapter 8: Black Rose and Thorns The next morning starts with a bit of mystery as they discover that Genma and Soun had taken off with the voodoo preist Nabiki had hired as a carpenter to make repairs around the dojo. They stay gone over a week and are still missing when Ranma runs into Kodachi. After Akane agrees to fight for the rythmic gymnasts, he, Ryouga and Zhu Shu observe her failures in the dojo. Finally Zhu Shu gets Ryouga to agree to train her with the various weapons, while Zhu Shu trains her in the use of ribbons. But before she can, Kodachi Kuno assaults Akane in her own room, then tries to kiss Ranma after paralyzing him with drugs. She is interrupted by Akane, but sparks Akane's massive jealous streak. Things are not helped a bit by Kodachi showing up the next morning and trying to latch on to Ranma. When he doesn't seem enthusiastic enough in calling Akane his fiancee, she let's Kodachi challenge her for him at the match. Later, in a fit of jealousy, she ineptly tries to seduce Zhu Shu in an effort to feel like someone cares for her. Zhu Shu doesn't accept, saying she won't hurt Ranma or Akane in that way, and as Akane accuses her of being an immovable rock, Zhu Shu shows her how close she came to saying yes. In guilt over the whole thing, Akane and Kasumi talk about things before dinner, and after dinner, a still emotional Akane meets Zhu Shu in the Dojo where Zhu Shu has prepared a special training method in order to teach Akane the "Dance of Shiva", Zhu Shu's ribbon fighting style, in a single night. After Akane drinks a hypnosis potion to eliminate her conscious mind so that she can learn free from inhibitions, Zhu Shu begins to teach her the Dance. As they do, their chi swirls around them and merges, green and blue becoming gold. This chi merger is because Belldandy is helping Urd with her wish, and causes a link between Akane and Zhu Shu, allowing Akane to access Zhu Shu's memories, and inadvertantly giving Zhu Shu Akane's emotions. This results in Akane being able to recognize the feelings of love she has for Ranma by being able to see it in Zhu Shu's memories of Ying-Ying, but it also spills the beans about Zhu Shu's plans for making Shan Pu Akane's sister-wife. When she confronts Zhu Shu, the Chinese girl is forced to admit that it was the only solution she could see in which everyone had a chance at happiness and no one had to die, an outcome she couldn't bear to see happen as she already felt responsible for Ying-Ying's suicide 9 months after they were forced apart. Still dazed, and only vaugely aware of the changes that she had undergone, Akane forgives her and heads outside to tell Ranma she loves him, offhandedly mentioning that Zhu Shu was glowing gold. When Kasumi questioned Zhu Shu, Zhu Shu confusedly tells her that Akane is seeing chi auras like she can, which was not expected. Outside, talking to Ranma, they discover that Zhu Shu's accent is also gone and that she is speaking Japanese fluently, while Zhu Shu discoveres that her iron grip on her emotions seems to have vanished and that she is caught in a whirlwind of Akane's feelings as well as her own. Chapter 9: Hearts on the Line Meanwhile, Genma, Soun, and the voodoo preist are back, but not telling anyone what they were up to. A week later, Ranma is musing on the changes Akane has undergone. She's been slightly dazed, and feeling out of touch, but she's moving with all of Zhu Shu's elegance. He has to finally admit to himself that she's becoming beautiful. They meet with Kodachi prior to the match and it's revealed that Akane and Zhu Shu had merged Chi. Ranma jumps to the conclusion that it means they had sex, and angers Akane, who defends Zhu Shu before storming off. Zhu Shu is also mad, and confronts Ranma to tell him nothing had happened, and that the only reason it almost had was because of how badly he treated Akane. Ranma decides he needs time to think and runs off, while Zhu Shu enters the dressing room to find a drugged Akane. She gives Akane an "antidote" of sorts, but instead of taking a small dose, Akane drinks the whole bottle. While it wakes her up, as the potion was supposed to be a nuptial potion, it also removes most of her inhibitions, and she flirts as much as fights with Kodachi as they compete. In the process, she reveals she has learned far more than just the limited part of Shiva's Dance that Zhu Shu was trying to teach her, and appears to possess knowledge of the Song School as well. After beating Kodachi to an orgasm as well as unconsciousness with her ribbon, Akane is declared winner and faints. Ranma meanwhile has met up with Beldandy, and with a liberal encourgement of ice cream, unloads his problems on her. Bell asks him what he's really upset about, as it seems the idea of Zhu Shu and Akane sleeping together is not the reason he's so upset, and gives him encouragement to seek out Akane and actually tell her a few of things he's told her. He does, and is at the dojo entrance when they return, horrified to see Akane unconscious. He takes her into the house, wanting to be there when she wakes up so he can apologise. When Akane wakes up the next morning, she's in a hyperalert state and realizes that she's not merely learned Zhu Shu's entire set of martial abilities, but almost all of her skills and most of her memories as well. While she can tell the difference between her own memories and Zhu Shu's, it's almost like they grew up as twins. She also discovers that she seems to have a mental link to Zhu Shu and can tell that she's in turmoil over having received Akane's emotions. As she falls out of the hyperalert state back to normal consciousness, she wakes to see Ranma asleep by the bed in girl form. With her inhibitions still lowered by the potions aftereffects, she decides to seduce Ranma, and both conversation and sex ensue. Ranma finally admits he's sorry for insulting Akane, and Akane admits that she's come to terms with the fact that she likes Ranma just as much as a girl as a guy, and that at least as a girl, she doesn't have to be afraid to do things with him. This gives Ranma a bright idea, but he wants to check with Zhu Shu before telling Akane. Which is exactly what Zhu Shu is in turmoil over. Ranma's "bright idea" is the one she's been dreading since inheriting Akane's emotions. When he comes down in female form to ask her to be a "sister-wife", she refuses, telling him that she is afraid that the lack of passion she feels for men would poison their relationship, and cause it's destruction. While Ranma wants to argue, he trusts Zhu Shu, and accepts her refusal. In guilt, Zhu Shu finally tries to tell Ranma what she's been hiding, but can't force it past the knot in her throat. As Ranma is asking her why she is so upset, Ke Lun tells him that it's because she was leading Shan Pu on the chase to find him. Ranma turns to discover Ke Lun, Shan Pu, and Nodoka Saotome had arrived to forge an alliance with the Saotomes and Tendos, because while they had been missing for a week, they had been making the voodoo preist seal Happosai into his cave, an act the Amazons considered worthy enough to overcome the potential problems of Akane's engagement to Ranma and allow her to become Shan Pu's sister-wife. Chapter 10: Ceremonies Zhu Shu runs off still upset, and a few minutes later, Akane, screaming at Ranma for making Zhu Shu cry, comes storming into the garden, unaware of the presence of the others. When Shan Pu moves to yell at her for screaming at Ranma, Akane reacts before recognition sets in and flips Shan Pu headfirst into a rock. Faced with the choice of killing Akane for defeating her per Amazon law, and by doing so destroying any chance of happiness with Ranma, as well as potentially causing Zhu Shu's suicide in despair over Akane's death, or defying the law in front of her elders, Shan Pu choses to defy the law, kissing Akane passionately and declaring "Wo de ai" before kneeling to accept her death. But Akane begs for her life, in the name of love, and the elders tell her of a previous test given to them by a goddess "white of hair, and golden of skin" who had observed a similar situation before, an outland woman beating an amazon, who then refused to kill her because she loved both the woman and the man they were fighting over. They allowed the women to become sister-wives, and as Shan Pu had offered the kiss of marriage, not death, so too would she and Akane be married. But first, Ranma has to attend the ceremony overseen by his grandfather sealing the alliance between Clan Saotome and the Amazon tribe. He is formally betrothed to Shan Pu, and she becomes his second fiancee. But during the Ceremony, Zhu Shu sneaks off, to sort through the emotional turmoil, and leaves the celebration for solitude, leaving behind her swords and signet as a promise she will return. Book 2: The Dragon's Child Prologue: The Dance of Shadows Chapter 1: A Fall of Cherry Blossoms Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past Chapter 3: Reversals Chapter 4: The Storm Chapter 5: Mousetrap Chapter 6: Hentai and Headaches Chapter 7: Unintended Consequences Chapter 7.5: The Seduction of Kasumi Chapter 8: Conflicts of Interest Book 3: The Black Dragon Chapter 1: Laughter and Tears Chapter 2: Hitting the Fan Chapter 3: Cat Fights Chapter 4: Interludes on a Lazy Afternoon Chapter 5: A Night of Fire and Storm Chapter 6: Murphy's Law Chapter 7: Heart of Steel Chapter 8: A Rumble of Distant Thunder Chapter 9: Be Careful What You Wish For Book 4: Days of Future Past Chapter 1: Darkness Falls Chapter 2: Candles in the Night Chapter 3: Moonlight and Shadows Chapter 4: Of Dreams and Nightmares Chapter 5: Between the Darkness and the Light Chapter 6: Falling Through the Night Chapter 7: Foxfire Dreams Chapter 8: Komm, Susser Todd Chapter 9: Momentary Peaces Chapter 10: Revealed by Firelight Chapter 11: Monsters Chapter 12: Aftermath Chapter 13: Dawn of Battle Chapter 14: Dragon Dance Chapter 15: High Noon Book 5: Future Tense Chapter 1: Out of the Blue Chapter 2: Millennial Reunions Chapter 3: Bonds Chapter 4: Masters and Slaves Chapter 5: Unforeseen Events Chapter 6: Devil's Night Chapter 7: Escalation Chapter 8: Queen of Pain Chapter 9: Alone in the Dark Notes *Two alternate/original versions of material appear in the additional "Tears of a Dragon Extras". Awards *TASS Continuing Series Award for December 2001, 2nd place (tie) Fan Art Image:Tears2.gif|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Tears3.gif|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Tears4.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Tears5.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Ukyo Sengoku Color v2bg.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Ying-Ying linefinal.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Akane Gymnast 2.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:cheerleaders groupsm.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Rei Sengoku color.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Tree.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:Tears p1sm.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:The Photo.jpg|Fan Art by L.S. McGill Image:ZhuShuQipao.jpg|Fan Art by ''Unknown FFML Posting History *Book 1-Chapter 1 23/01/02 *Book 1-Chapter 1 (revision)~Book 2-Chapter 5 31/05/02 *Book 1-Chapter 1 (revision) 09/06/02 *Book 1-Chapter 1 (revision) 01/07/02 *Book 1-Chapter 1 (revision) 09/09/02 *Book 1-Chapters 2 & 3 (revision) 09/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 4 (revision) 09/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 5 (revision) 10/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 7 (revision) 10/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 8 (revision) 10/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 9 (revision) 11/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 10 (revision) 11/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 1 (revision) 25/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 2 (revision) 26/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 3 (revision) 27/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 4 (revision)1 30/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 4 (revision) 30/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 4 (revision) 30/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 4 (revision) 30/09/02 *Book 1-Chapter 5 (revision) 01/10/02 *Book 1-Chapter 6 (revision) 05/10/02 *Book 1-Chapter 6 (revision) 10/10/02 *Book 1-Chapter 7 (revision) 10/10/02 *Book 1-Chapter 8 (revision) 10/10/02 *Book 1-Chapter 9 (revision) 10/10/02 *Book 1-Chapter 10 (revision) 11/10/02 *Book 2-Prologue (revision) 15/10/02 *Book 2-Chapter 1 (revision) 17/10/02 *Book 2-Chapter 2 (revision) 18/10/02 *Book 2-Chapter 3 (revision) 22/10/02 *Book 2-Chapter 3 (revision) 22/10/02 *Book 2-Chapter 4 (revision) 22/10/02 *Book 2-Chapter 5 (revision) 22/10/02 *Book 2-Chapter 6 23/07/03 *Book 2-Chapter 6 (revision) 23/07/03 *Book 2-Chapter 4 (revision) 25/07/03 *Book 2-Chapter 5 (revision) 25/07/03 *Book 2-Chapter 7 26/08/03 *Book 2-Chapter 8 05/09/03 *Book 3-Chapter 1 19/09/03 *Book 3-Chapter 1 (revision) 20/09/03 *Book 3-Chapter 2 04/10/03 *Book 3-Chapter 3 14/11/03 *Book 3-Chapter 3 (revision) 21/11/03 *Book 3-Chapter 4 24/11/03 *Book 2-Chapter 6 (revision) 24/01/04 *Book 2-Chapter 7 (revision) 06/02/04 *Book 2-Chapter 6 (revision) 06/08/05 *Book 2-Chapter 7 (revision) 06/08/05 *Book 2-Chapter 7.5 06/08/05 *Book 2-Chapter 8 (revision) 06/08/05 *Book 3-Chapter 2 (revision) 06/08/05 *Book 3-Chapter 3 (revision) 06/08/05 *Book 3-Chapter 5 06/08/05 *Book 3-Chapter 4 (revision) 06/08/05 *Book 3-Chapter 6 30/05/06 *Book 3-Chapter 7 01/06/06 *Book 3-Chapter 8 04/06/06 *Book 3-Chapter 9 07/06/06 #Listed chapter numbers prior to this post differ to those on actual posts as before this point chapter 3 and 4 were one single chapter, "Chapter 3". RAAC Posting History *Book 1-Chapter 1 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 2 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 3 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 4 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 5 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 6 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 7 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 8 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 9 24/12/01 *Book 1-Chapter 1 (revision) 14/10/03 See Also Other External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9656452/1/The-Tears-of-a-Dragon-Book-5-Future-Tense Book 5 of Tears of a Dragon at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4706808/1/The_Tears_of_a_Dragon_Book_4_Days_of_Future_Past Book 4 of Tears of a Dragon at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4704858/1/The_Tears_of_a_Dragon_Book_3_The_Black_Dragon Book 3 of Tears of a Dragon at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/331655/1/The_Tears_of_a_Dragon_Book_2_The_Dragons_Child Book 2 of Tears of a Dragon at]Does not include "Chapter 7.5" Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/208386/1/The_Tears_of_a_Dragon_Book_1_The_Mandarin Book 1 of Tears of a Dragon at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *"Tears of a Dragon Extras" at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *[http://florestica.com/lsmcgill/toad/index.htm Book 1-Chapter 1~Book 3-Chapter 5 of Tears of a Dragon at] The Lost Library of Florestica - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *Zip file of Book 1 - Retrieved 02-10-2014 *Current PDF edition - Retrieved 02-10-2014 References Category:Lemon F/F